roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LizardRizk/Theory
Here is my theory :> When Mkombozi takes over the Pridelands, Wasio and Mohatu are near young adults. Mohatu is showing good promise to be future king, strong, smart, and handsome. Wasio, jealous of Mohatu, tried everything he could to make it seem like he was messing up so their father could regret his decision of making Mohatu future king. When Mohatu realizes what is going on, he confronts his younger brother. After a while, the two fight, and Mohatu wins. Waiso sulks off to his cave, where he lays there in jealousy from time to time. Timeskipping to when Ahadi and Uru become king and queen, they have two cubs, Mufasa and Taka. Mohatu comes over to greet his new grandchilren, but is shocked to see that one is identical to his brother Waiso. He decides to keep it to himself. After a while, however, Uru dies from a sudden illness when the cubs were young. Mohatu would blame the death on his youngest grandson. Heartbroken, Ahadi made it his life decision to take care of his sons until they're old enough. Soon enough, he meets a lioness who lost her mate from a hyena attack. She had brought her only cub, Zira, along. The two become mates after a while, and Zira becomes Taka and Mufasa's step-sister. What Zira notices is that Mufasa is the more popular cub, always hanging with his many friends, while Taka is seen as some sort of loser. What confuses the other cubs is why Zira would talk to Taka instead of Mufasa. Taka is a loser, why is Zira with a loser? This type of company makes Taka feel better about himself. (then this grows into TLK lmfao) After Scar becomes King, Zira tries to give him cubs, but she ends up miscarriging every time. Scar gives up with Zira, and moves onto different lionesses. Zira finds a charming male named Haiba, and the two mate as a one-night stand. She ends up pregnant with her first cub. Scar is furious when he finds out, but Zira lies and says that the cub belonged to him. Everything seemed to be OK, until Zira went into labor 7 months into her pregnancy. The cub did look somewhat like Scar, but he was weak and scrawny due to being born premature. As a result, she names the cub Nuka. Scar disowns this cub as his own, still beliveing it was his cub, which breaks Zira's heart, but she was determined to give Scar what he wanted. She meets up with another male named Askari, and the two ended up having a one night stand. She ended up pregnant once more, and gave birth in private to a girl. Knowing that Scar wouldn't like this, she decided to keep the cub with her until she was old enough. She named the cub Vitani. Scar soon finds out, and is furious. He attacks Zira, giving her a nasty nick in her ear. He ended up giving Vitani an nasty scar on her forehead. Thats why she has bangs in TLK II, so she can cover the nasty scar her 'father' gave her. Determined to give Scar a proper heir, Zira meets the same male who sired Nuka, and had one last one-night stand. And again, she ends up pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy cub 9 months after. Scar sees that the cub is healthy, and claims the cub as his own, and his heir. Zira happily names the cub Kovu. Everything seemed to be great, until Simba arrived to claim the throne. Zira watched as Scar ruthlessly fought his nephew to keep his throne, but he was sadly defeated. Zira saw Simba throw Scar off of Pride Rock, but didn't see the hyenas maul the former king to death. She blames Simba for Scar's death, and attacks him, but she is quickly overthrown, and banished to the Outlands with her cubs, and the rest of Scar's followers. (still not done) (loud hacking TLK II/TLG) Kovu and Kiara resolve their problems with their prides, and soon reunite the Pridelands and the Outlands as one pride. Mkombozi, Mohatu, Ahadi, and Mufasa watch on in the sky, as their lands are finally at peace.....just like they wanted. my fingers hurt Category:Blog posts